rob_squadfandomcom-20200216-history
The Based God
The Based God is the creator deity of the universe. He represents order and life, and because of this is constantly at odds with the Bad Man, who represents chaos and destruction. He is the only being on par with the Bad Man in the universe. Though he disappeared after creating the universe, he lives again in the members of the Rob Squad and Weed Patrol, and it is fabled that he will return to once again save the universe from the brink of ruination. Background The Based God is the being that formed the universe as we know it through his divine baseness. The swirling chaos was made into matter and energy, and space was created. He is said to have rested on planet Cybertron on April the twentieth, causing this day to be designated as when all must blaze to become close to Him. After this, he waged constant war with the Bad Man, who sought only to destroy his creation and slaughter his children. The mighty battles the two waged destroyed so many galaxies that The Based God created a pocket dimension (said to be deep space) to lock away the dark one. After this, he seemed to vanish, like a whisper in the wind...However, it was later discovered that his essence was infused into the core of New Cybertron, formerly known as earth. The Second War of Cybertron was a battle over who would claim his divine essence and power, taking him inside themselves, regardless of the cancer it would give them. The Rob Squad and Weed Patrol claimed this destiny, and serve as the embodiments of order. Rob and Jake absorbed the most of his power, making them his most powerful avatars. The Prophecy of the Based states that in the most dire times, the avatars of order will unite, and He will come again to wreck any pussy ass niggas who dare to oppose justice., truth, and the Cybertronian Way. Power He is the master of the first 3328 Roman Arts, with his main abilities being creating new matter and his trademarked resurrection ability. His control over his power is complete, to the point that he can make sure not a single spark of energy from one of his attacks will go astray and harm innocents, and in his many battles with the Bad Man he was able to prevent much collateral damage, though many lives did fall to the dark one. The Based God, as a creator deity and force of nature, is unmatched in fighting spirit by anyone, and all of his techniques are flawless. He is able to draw from Nick's Pool indefinitely, and his powering up can shake the foundations of reality. Even then, no one, least of all him, can be sure that he will be able to clinch out a victory over his greatest rival when it comes time to decide the fate of everyone's souls...again. Based Form Based Form is the power that those who have part of the Based God within them can tap into. It ascends them to a higher plane of existence, uniting all versions of themselves into a godly being of pure justice, sending their power through the roof and essentially making them immortal, as well as giving them infinite roman cancels without spending meter. Accessing Based Form is the only known way of defeating a true Bad Boy. Based Form can only be accessed while high on dat dank kush, and will wear off when the grass' power wanes. Based Form is constantly active on 4/20. The Order of the Based The Order of the Based is a secret society which is devoted to interpreting divine scripture from their lord and savior. They are on the side of justice, but are far too few in number to hope to oppose the Bad Boy council. They reach out to the Rob Squad to get them to help to stop the Bad Boys, and are the ones who teach them how to access Based Form.